dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isolationistmagi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 01:55, 24 October 2011 My two cents First of all, hi there. I never do this and it isn't my place to do this (I'm no admin or anything relatively important to these forums), but I noticed sometimes you come off as a bit abrasive when responding to forum topics. For example, I noticed in the Annoyed by Carver thread you said "I suppose I did put the words in your mouth first as you're right and you did not say it, but I managed not to do it in an offensive manner." and then you apologized. I thought it was great that you apologized because it seems like you want to participate in a civil manner, but I must disagree with what you said about not being offensive. Putting words into anyone's mouth in any way would be considered offensive to that person. I'm not saying you did or didn't, but if you believe you did, that is probably why the poster took offense. At any rate, I just wanted to say welcome, and give my two cents that I hope that you can be careful especially when responding directly to other posters. Particularly because some people around here get very defensive when they think they are being personally attacked. I'm not saying you can't disagree, I just hope you are extremely careful how you use your words when you are disagreeing, because the mere act of disagreeing gets people on the defense. I guess I'm going out of my way to type this way too long message because I value this forum because of people like you who believe they can make mistakes and apologize, but I just wanted to make sure you knew that sometimes - as an outsider looking in - you may accidentally come off a bit harsh, like many. I hope I didn't offend you by giving you my opinion on this, I just hope to see you around continuing to participate in constructive conversation. And welcome. Xelestial (talk) 17:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unexplained Exploits You're quite right, they should be removed permanently. Thanks for your concern. 11:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Use of "you" About the use of the pronoun "you" (regarding your post on the main page's talk page): it is acceptable to use it in walkthrough/guides pages (i.e., gameplay articles), per DA:PROTAGONIST. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk page and Sandal You left a message for King Cousland, but it's on an archive. You probably want to move it on his current talk page instead. ;] (He will not get any notifications.) I might as well address the issue regarding Sandal as I recently edited the article; any speculation on the wiki should be removed. I sort of revamped the article: the dialogue is only mentioned in the quotes section for now. I personally thought it was weird that his prophecy was singled-out from the involvement section. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ff.n problems Can't review anything else because the dratted site won't let me _again_, and I can't even access the PM box :-(((( I'm really sorry you joined at this stupid time, since I am sure you definitely would be getting more reviews. I suggest you postpone your posting for a week or two, before the problem is solved. About a year ago, there was some major error with the site, as well (it didn't allow posting in frequented categories), and it also took some time before it was fixed. I like all of your stories, and once I am able to, I'll let you know ;-) PS Pýcha goes "peekha" - Czech letters are pronounced more or less the way they are written. The diacritics either adds length (´), or "softness" (ˇ), so š=sh, č=ch, ž=zh etc. --Ygrain (talk) 18:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Merci. It's strange though, because I haven't had any problems submitting reviews to other people's stories. But then again it does go a long way in explaining how I have one review to divide amongst 154 visitors. Also, thank you for the suggestion of postponing future uploads. Happy you liked the stories, and thanks for correcting my Czech. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lothering/DLC I was just curious about the Hawke Family, and was just hoping in the next patch for DA:O that Bioware, would even just let us have some idea which building because Bethany did say she could watch the Templars coming and going from the Chantry.--Charlie.look (talk) 06:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : It'd be nice, but I'm not sure how likely they are to release patches for DA:O at this point. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:"Dragons" Page Yeah, seems like speculation. Go ahead and remove it. 18:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Loghain Forum I commend you for your post in the Loghain topic. Unfortunately, we're dealing with a fangirl, so I think we'd have better luck fighting back the tide. Still, what you said made so much sense, and I tip my hat to you for it. --Madasamadthing (talk) 03:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. I would have jumped in sooner except the internet's been out on my end. I'm a sucker for debates. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Spam Thanks for letting me know. The forum page he created made no sense and looks like it was created by a bot. His account were links to cash for online gold sites. Snfonseka took care of the forum post. I put in a ban for him. Thanks for bringing it to our attention.-- 07:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ser I replied to you here: Talk:Ser Marlein Selbrech and User_talk:D-day#Of_Knights_and_Nobles. Asherinka (talk) 09:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : I just finished explaining my reasoning on the article talk page, and my opinion on D-Day's talk page is synonymous with hers. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I added a comment on the talk page. I agree re knights not being nobility if it is not explicitly stated in the DA lore, but I disagree that "Ser" means "knight". Asherinka (talk) 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I understand your logic and have no argument against it. I'll still allot myself some room for my argument though just in case something new comes up. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 20:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, you actually made me doubt my own logic :)) I replied on the talk page. Now I'm unsure either) Asherinka (talk) 20:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Link Thanks magi !! --Nikapolll (talk) 12:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Qunari language: References I've added most of them, but 6 are missing. Read this, if you have time, please) Asherinka (talk) 16:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I looked over the talk page and left a reply there, and thanks for adding the references. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Duncan discussion You don't want to participate in that "discussion", since it is even less productive than the one about Loghain. You cannot discuss with someone who ignores the game lore, jumps to a single conclusion while ignoring other options, and presents his conclusions as "proof". I had to quit participating, since I was unable to control my frustration and discuss civilly. --Ygrain (talk) 05:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) After reading some of their responses, I agree. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Bandits Hey Iso! Just a friendly reminder about the Bandits page to give a reason why you oppose the deletion. Thanks :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Eck, I knew I was forgetting something! Well I put the reasoning up there now that you've reminded me. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 21:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Unconvinence is this the right Isolationist mage? i hope so because alot of them are out their and they are starting to grow. Iso, you remember our previous chat(with Tierrie and 87) i apologize for any brash words or red-headed rushing. but you see Tierrie is something of my Rival and tensions between us rise as soon as we meet anywhere ihad heated debate with him(as i always do) and i didnot care about the airs that i put on i was a bit Brashfull and might have took it a bit far so again Iso my sincere Apologies if any word has reached you in a harmfull way iam much sorry. and if i may be bold enough to ask: can we become: '''Friends?. reply soon. --Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 13:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : No worries, I'm hard to offend anymore. I'll cite a philosophe I once read to answer the second partof your post: "Friendship is a product of prolonged labor and deliberate effort, not spontaneous action or simple declaration." --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Friend, where are you !? --Nikapolll (talk) 12:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : I was on hiatus taking a hitchhiker's tour of Europe, actually, but that is neither here nor there. At any rate, I'm back now, so no worries. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Story well, it's not a story, 'tis just some ideas... but you know, i'm thinking about writing a new one from scratch. and when i'll do i'll post in ffn. --Nikapolll (talk) 23:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: looking forward to it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : you know...the chat still exists, right ? ;)--Nikapolll (talk) 23:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I am well aware, but the times at which I am accessing have changed, and I have not seen you there recently. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) re: reviews Hello, I'd like to thank you for all those reviews you left on the ff.n. I can't respond directly over there, since I'm still having trouble to log in; actually, I can't log in from home at all :7 I can't seem to catch you on the chat, either, so that's why I'm writing here :-) --Ygrain (talk) 05:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : You're more than welcome. My alert system hasn't been working, so I've been slow to track down and read stories lately. Actually, I'm quite hopelessly behind in my reading right now :( On the bright side, I've finally gotten around the writer's block on Part V after replaying all of DAII, so i hope to have that up soon. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Possible Troll Thanks for letting me know, I've deleted his spam comments but since he isn't being actively offensive to other users or going out of his way to constantly troll (at least not to my knowledge) I'll leave off blocking him for now. I'll definitely keep an eye out though. Thanks again 18:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Scenes Hey, I uploaded my page. It's linked under the character page. 22:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Offensive user No problem, thanks for letting me know. 16:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. The offending user has been issued a temporary ban. 22:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Darckner sock Thanks again, the IP has been blocked. 17:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Problem Isolationistmagi, how do I get rid of the boxes on my writing?MicrowaveMan (talk) 02:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I already left you a message on the blog, just in case you didn't see it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Request for help for issues with another chat mod While I will not appeal the ban that Tierrie gave me, I would like to ask that, if you agree with my reasoning, that you would talk to him about the fact that I do not talk about the taboo subject 99.9999999999999999...etc.% of the time when I make remarks of a sexual nature? This is a site for an M rated game, and I do not think it's right that I am the only that gets shut down whenever I reference sex, especially that, from what you've seen, the taboo subject that does not come up in any way, shape or form except for two isolated incidents. I ask you because you are the only mod who is on at any given time, and you are the only one who knows anything about me. You know how sensitive I am about things a lot of subjects and you know how much the taboo subject under which I am looked down for bothers me. And while I know you don't always agree with my remarks, I know you will agree that I should be treated like everyone else when I'm not doing something wrong. Please talk to Tierrie, and tell him that, while he IS right to watch me, his assumption that any time I reference sex will lead into the taboo subject is not only wrong, but also downright offensive. I look forward to hearing your response, no matter your view, and I apologize profusely for bringing you into this. Hitokiri Akins (talk) 01:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, don't defend me. I don't want you sullying your reputation on my account. Hitokiri Akins (talk) 06:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : Alright then, best of luck to you. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 07:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The SS is doing his Blitz again! Yeah, he came back. I tried to ignore him but things got out of my hand. He started to act hostile, homophobic and insulting. When he got the opportunity, he provoked me - thus, I couldn't restrain myself, I talked back. Anyway, all in all, I'd like to report him with admitting that I'm not entirely innocent, myself, either. Earlier he was banned by Mike, but I thought maybe you'll come sooner to the chat than the other mods - and also, you had your own issues with him too. If another mod comes to the chat sooner, I'll report him to them too, but I thought I'd do an official complain here, since no moderator was present during the incident. I hope there could be done something even if he'll move on by the time any moderator can get here. --Margerard (talk) 12:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Marge, I'm not the most neutral on the issue, but if you have logs of the incident I'll gladly look them over. SS has been problematic on previous occassions more than once. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 20:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello, I've been unable to plan a session at the chat but as it happened, I'm there right now, do you have the time? --Ygrain (talk) 17:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Yggy, I was sleeping in late this evening XD. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm almost hysterically laughing - okay, not, but still, doesn't chat have the best timing ever?! It doesn't let me go in, don't know if your chat lags too or has any issues with letting you in, or anything. Now I'll wait ever so impatiently for the chat letting me back. Hopefully this message won't be written in vain, but I just didn't want you to be worried that I suddenly disappeared. Hope you'll get this in time. --Margerard (talk) 18:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually, your message is a bit of a relief as it means it wasn't just me. Hope it gets better soon though- I'm not exactly patient about it right now either :p Actually, my editing screen is acting a little funny too, but I suspect that might have just been me bumping something by accident. Anyway, hope we can both get back in soon. ''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :mdr, looks like it went out on everybody- my editing window's back to normal though. Maybe it's a site glitch and not just the chat? --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It is a site issue, first I asked Teyx if he could tell you that you should check the talk page or your mails, and he said the chat gone rogue for him too, but when I tried to access the wiki via Internet Explorer (yeees, with that xD) it didn't even let me open the site, and a friend of mine experienced the same. Kinda shows how desperate I am right now, I suppose, but anyway, I'm a bit relieved now too. If you wish, you could check your mails too, and might answer to our discussion's last part, until it isn't working yet. --Margerard (talk) 18:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Kk, could even go into chat and finish it that way. Well, the other chat on google. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm letting you here too, DA CHAT LIVESSS --Margerard (talk) 19:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) 4W details Thinking about some details: I guess Ned should get from Aveline a list of possible locations where Anders and Hawke might have gone to, Warden prison being one of them. What might 1-2 other be? I don't remember DA2 quests so well to be able to pick. The Wardens should definitely obtain some tips about Hawke's skills and fighting style (the same for Anders, as he might have developed new once since the Awakening) - I think it would be too much to ask such details from Aveline, Sebastian would be the one more than willing to provide them (and given his lust for vendetta, he would have known that the two left together). Do you intend to keep the massacre of the Dalish as a factor? Who should Solaryn learn from, also Sebastian? Would make sense, as he he would certainly love to use the information to set her against Hawke. BTW, is it just me, or are we having a Renegade Hawke here? - Oh. and BTW, you refer to Hawke as "man", so do we have the canon Gareth, or any other name? --Ygrain (talk) 13:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Done http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ygrain/Ned_1 I suppose we won't go into the Alistair subplot, so Ned won't find him there and will be all the more brooding for that. --Ygrain (talk) 09:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Sibelius Something really funny happened today, and I have to share it with someone (I'm in Paris)! -During a re-write session for a facsimile of some ancient music using Sibelius- Cello: Hey, do any of you know how to turn the start-up music for Sibelius off? Is it Bruckner? Jack: It's under preferences. And why on earth would you think they'd use Bruckner as the start-up? The program's called Sibelius for a reason. Cello: Oh. Jack: It's Sibelius' No. 7. Viola: Can you replace the clip with something else? Jack: You just need to replace the wav file. I've replaced it with John Cage's 4'33". Me: ... isn't that a bit long for a start-up? What are you going to do, stare at the screen for four minutes? Jack: Of course not! I start Sibelius up and then I make tea. 11:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply, I'm only just getting around to checking this :p. Anyway, good to hear you're finally in Paris, and I hope things are going well or are at least tolerable :p. Oh, and just to contribute to the Sibelius discussion, mine only plays the intro music when I have other audio files already open/running, but when I get into the actual program I can't hear a sound. It's baffled me for a whilI've e, but I've learned to shut off everything else when I want to open it (digital music, youtube, chat pings, etc) :p I've considered upgrading the sound card, but haven't made up my mind on it yet. Anyway, hope you're having fun, and it was nice to hear from you. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 03:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Pens IIRC you wanted a Pilot Cavalier? I just stumbled on a really cheap one. http://www.stationeryart.com/pilot-pilot-cavalier-fountain-blue-body-medium-p-4445.html I think my mother had a pink one thrown into her bag. It's really slim. 09:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh merci! :D --''--Isolationistmagi'' 17:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Believe It! Hi Isolationistmagi, Believe It! is currently appealing the chat ban from yesterday. I am in the process of reviewing his appeal but I am having difficulty getting an unbiased opinion from his heavily edited logs. Would you happen to have a copy of the logs as well? -- 20:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Slayor ISOLATIONISTMAGI!!!!! PLEASE LET ME BACK ON THE CHAT!!! Slayor- you may return in three months time when the ban expires. You have been warned and banned for spamming by other moderators more than once and have shown absolutely no inclination at all towards changing this behavior. You may of course appeal the ban to another moderator or admin if you wish (Margerard and Tierrie are the most frequently present recently) but as far as I am concerned there is no reason to let you back into the chat after repeatedly exhibiting behaviour you have been warned about and banned for- as clearly the message has not sunk in. As I said before, you may appeal to any moderator or admin you wish- but I am ill inclined to change my mind. And on a side note, it would be appreciated if you would sign your posts on the wiki. Cheers! --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Headshot's opinion on his banning how fucking dear you baned me cunt i did fucing nothing what THE FUCK -Headshot99/Infamous99 Actually, you did. You were spamming about why another account was banned from the moment you entered the room and were asked to stop multiple times but continued regardless. I asked you if I could see the talk page of your account that was supposedly banned because a reason was probably left there and was met with more spam. So in short, you socked around a ban and were spamming the chat. Also, upon further consideration of just how serious socking around a ban is and in light of your conduct here, I am retroactively extending the ban to a full month. You may of course feel free to contact any other chat moderator or admin to appeal if either of these decisions seem unfair to you. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC) : And having tracked down the page for you banned account user: Infamous99 it appears that the reason for your initial ban was, in fact, socking. If this becomes an issue again I will extend the ban indefinitely. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 03:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for Talk Page Advice thanks for the instructions! :D and i hope i make things interesting for you while you read :D Kaspar Sinclair (talk) 09:07, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Mis últimas palabras (Snicker) Hehehehe... How very generous and considerate of you dear Isolationistmagi, just banning me for two weeks instead of a permanent one?! You know you could always banish me for good on a whim if it ever crosses your mind and whip up some clever story to cover it up, in addition to making it sound interesting and convincing. I guess that you really have such good sense of judgment worthy of the position in which you hold and I admire you for that virtue alone... A pity I won't be staying long to appreciate such wondrous trait. As for my actions, I'm quite very aware of the things that I've done, the transgressions which was inflicted upon your comrades to whom you share common interest with, especially Gabrielle. Deep inside, I felt that you always wanted to make me pay for the atrocities that I cause upon your friend, waiting to for the perfect time to strike but couldn't do it since I never leave any openings for you to breach in. Only Michael and your fellow Moderator D-day were able to ban me due to minor misbehavior but never by your own hands. So I gave you an "opening," The opportunity and the decency in striking back at me and in fulfilling your personal vendetta upon me. Since you’re the type of person who does not act without given cause, I only made the first move. It's quite a shame that everything has come to this... You and your friends would normally conclude that I brought ruins upon myself, but I disagree with that. I never wanted nor ask for this?! I came here to this community in search of camaraderie, to befriend those that shared similar interests and discuss certain subjects concerning about it, not to bring forth a disaster of some kind. I finally found some pretty good people! There were two of them and you also recognize them that is. Then suddenly this bizarre Gabrielle came into the scene and brought hell upon me. Everything started to fall apart and I lost the very ones that I hold most dear due to her badmouthing me and my infuriated state caused by her overbearing arrogance, taking a toll to both my emotional state and the way I treated people in real life and through here. In other words, my Status here went to shambles due to Gabrielle's complacency and also because that I went against and disagree with her during a heated discussion? You would be a fool to turn a blind eye upon your friend's wrongdoings! Even her former boyfriend EzzyD despises her with a passion, pointing out that she's quite a pain is the ass which he could no longer bear the extremity of her vile nature. But I guess you'll be sympathetic of her despite of her brass actions. You really are her true friend... Gabrielle is most fortunate to have you as her ally... It's something that I am very envious of… Hah! I still recall my first time in the chat while trying to have a conversation with Gabrielle, and in an instance you appeared out of nowhere and started asking silly, outrageous questions on what I was trying to do with her!? And about that phone call thing stunt you pulled off. I never would have dream if doing anything with Gabrielle, intellectual big shots, especially the most extreme ones are not really my type. I prefer kind, honest, considerate, mysterious ladies of higher caliber without being overly smart or bright, such as yourself perhaps? (Snicker) But whatever is done is done… no way of altering it back. Perhaps things might be different if that incident haven’t occur in the first place… Perhaps we could have become good acquaintances like any other people in the community. As I said before, I came here to make friends not enemies… But my misfortunate brought an opportunity to a certain individual in elevating throughout the ranks. Believe it or not, if it wasn’t for the havoc and unending conflict that I cause. That senseless girl Marge wouldn’t be standing where she is now... I somehow indirectly made that pathetic Michael go away from here and with the commotion going on, it made people think that there was a need for a new moderator and that’s where you enter the scene Marge… Not expecting you to thank me or something. (In which you never will hehe…) I just want you to enjoy what you have while you still can because life is short. She somehow grew on me as I realize on what she was going through… Being depressingly broken due to a love affair unfulfilled with her Israelite girlfriend or some such… Knowing that and the fact that I wouldn’t be qualified in making marge happy, I create up a plan and set it up to motion until I reach a certain point where, I outlive my purpose. Moderators like yourself only exist because there’s a need to ensure order and maintain stability, without troublemakers like myself, your roles won’t materialize. As such, your kind cannot live without the other. (Sigh) As of now, I’m emotionally and spiritually drained, to the brink of breaking, seeing the world, the earth we live upon as a living hell where all kinds of miseries are possible beyond mortal comprehension… I can no longer stomach this filth called life… I really enjoy crossing words with you despite being at each other’s throat since that’s the only few instances that I get the chance to converse with you… Maybe the only few things that I regret are is not able to really know you well… The adventures of the seeking seer has now finally come to a close… I hope you find pleasure to my misery. Send my regards to Viktoria, Marge, Ezzdy, and Edocrack and Believe It. I no longer see a reason to continue on. I have failed… My life meant nothing since the very beginning… --Seeking Seer, (The Deceiver)'' 13:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not sure what strange world you purport to live in where all of this is true, but your message here does show more perfectly than ever before your distinct disconnection between what is and isn't acceptable here and what is and isn't the reality of the situation. Gab is irrelevant to the banning, your longstanding disruptive behavior, however, is and it speaks loads about your character that you think that this is about some petty vendetta on behalf of a person who isn't even on the wiki anymore. And don't try to pawn off your actions prior to being banned as a pre-planned way to play "fall guy" because it insults my intelligence. You were boasting about insulting other users on the chat, evidently emboldened by the lack of present moderators at the time. Unfortunately for you, I entered the room in the middle of this conversation and concluded that this in addition to your numerous unacceptable past actions meant it was completely irresponsible and a violation of my duties as a moderator to allow this behavior to continue - there is no more to the situation than that as far as I'm concerned. As I said when you were initially banned, you just don't get it. There are rules of conduct here that need to be abided by, and it is my responsibility to ensure that they are. Your message here indicates that you still do not understand them, and the numerous insults and defamations directed at other users past and present contained within it are every bit as unacceptable as the behavior that got you banned from the chat in the first place. In light of this, I am extending the ban another two weeks in the hopes that the message will sink in - whether you choose to return to the site or not. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:54, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Abusive chatmod and wrongful ban from the chat *This message has already been posted on the talk of two admins, but seeing as you're a chatmod and are currently online, I'll leave it on your talk as well. Hopefully your judgement is much better than Margerard's.* Hello. I'm new on this wiki and decided to join the chat and talk to the users here, not knowing what to expect. My expectations were not too high, but I certainly didn't expect this kind of treatment. Firstly, I would like to point out that these are screenshots from the Main Chat, posted just moments after being banned for no reason by the chatmod Margerard (who I think is one of the worst mods I've seen on wikia). Like I said, I got into chat and the first comment I made was immediately met with hostility by two users, Jaeha and EzzyD. After this initial wave of hostility and outright rudeness by these two, the mod Margerard chose to intervene and went on to support the rudeness by exclusively warning me, after a long back and of forth of nothing but pure bias. Mods are supposed to be impartial, but it's obvious in this case that Margerard is not very competent as a chatmod and immediately showed bias towards the regular users, probably due to friendly relations with them. They even went on to sarcastically tell me I should "take some time off" before banning me for 3 days, because of being treated with hostility, as if it was somehow me who was the problem. Pretty pathetic display for a mod, I have to say. Taking all this into account, I'd like to ask two questions and make two requests. First off, why is Margerard a moderator when it's obvious that this person is terrible at being impartial and having a good judgement/assuming good faith/being welcoming to new users. Secondly, why are the users in chat so rude? I reckon it's probably due to them knowing they will have Margerard's support no matter what they do, so it's pretty clear to me that they're not worried about any repercussions. My request is for the ban that was placed on me to be lifted, as I have proven that it was definitely not deserved at all. I would ask for Margerard's demotion as well. Thanks. TRedfield (talk) 21:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Response : I'll start with your questions since they seem to be the simplest to address. Margerard is a chat moderator because she was voted in as such by the community and has repeatedly proven competent in this role to the satisfaction of the administrative team on this wikia. As for rudeness in the chat, I will freely admit that the time I have been able to commit to monitoring the chat as of late has been very limited, but I seldom see users going out of their way to be explicitly rude. Lastly, with regards to any potential demotion of Margerard- such action is not at my discretion. : As for the logs themselves- I can't help but notice there's a 26 minute time gap present in them between 9:01 and 9:27- please provide a complete and accurate log if you wish me to give further opinion on this issue, as I feel doing so at present given the incomplete evidence would be intellectually dishonest and an affront to my duties as a moderator. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 23:55, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to check the actual chat log for the entire talk (I only screencapped the important parts that show the abuse of the chatban tool by Margerard and her poor decisions throughout along with the hostility from the other two users). I would think this is more than enough to see that those 3 users were basically playing buddy with each other at my expense and I ended up with an unwarranted 3 day ban from chat for absolutely no reason. TRedfield (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : I've yet to see such a log, but when I do I'll weigh in further. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 00:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) You could always ask one of the users who were there at the time and are still in chat to give you the screencaps that I unfortunately can't (since I was banned) or tell them to copy/paste them in a pm. Whatever works. TRedfield (talk) 00:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'll let you know when I've read over things in a full log. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I rest my case. TRedfield (talk) 02:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : My apologies for the delay- as I mentioned previously my available time is limited. If you wish to rest your case that's fine, but I'll leave a few notes here for archival purposes as I've had a chance to read over the log in full. * It appears to me that this really was just a simple misunderstanding that got blown way out of proportion because good faith was not assumed. I do not share your belief that Jaeha and EzzyD were deliberately trying to antagonize you, and do not believe that Jaeha's initial response of "Keep dreaming" is not something inherently insulting enough for him to be reprimanded for. Wanton censorship of innocuous phrases on account of someone might find them offensive is not an idea that I condone. * While your point is valid that Margerard did not explicitly state her reason immediately prior to banning you, earlier in the conversation she does state the reason: namely that "these hidden implications of people being stupid, incompetent or hostile are not welcome here" as indeed they are not in accordance with our Code of Conduct. To the best of my knowledge given the evidence provided, she was not in violation of either wikia policy or existing precedents for how issues like this are to be resolved. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 03:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, in the words of Jaeha who broke no rules, "your opinion doesn't matter to me at all". TRedfield (talk) 03:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me Why was I banned from chat? Hatred101 (talk) 20:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : It might have had something to do with the fact that you were harassing a single user in every comment you left in it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 21:03, June 15, 2015 (UTC) How about you hang yourself, mongoloid? Hatred101 (talk) 21:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : If you want to challenge the ban, I suggest you take it up with an admin and strongly advise you present a better case than "How about you hang yourself, mongoloid?" --''--Isolationistmagi'' 22:20, June 15, 2015 (UTC) How about I challenge you to hang yourself? Can you do that, mongoloid? Hatred101 (talk) 22:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : Challenge declined. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 23:47, June 15, 2015 (UTC) But why? You've clearly got nothing left to live for if you're a chatmod in a wiki chatroom. Hatred101 (talk) 00:14, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :She's done this before, its not the first time Iso abused her authority, singled a user out specifically, ignored a user who truly was rude and condescending, and applied her own subjective standards.- (talk) 05:57, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Believe it or not, the fact that you feel the need to post this as an anonymous user speaks loads about your credibility. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 06:32, June 16, 2015 (UTC) New Help in Searching Inquistion Hi, I can not seem to searh on Dragon Age Inquisition. I have tried on the left to do the toggle up but it does not work. I can get a white pillar to show up, but I can' pick up anything. I have xbox 360 and this is really hindering my game play. Any help would be appreciated. :What are you searching for exactly? - 11:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Name Color Question Can you help me? I am trying to figure out how to change my name color Aeathel Princess Of Naturetalksign 20:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : I know this is over a year late (sorry I barely check the wiki anymore), but hopefully you'll find page helpful. ''--Isolationistmagi'' 07:26, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Champions of the Just Quest Bug Greetings! So I bought Dragon Age: Inquisition a little bit ago, but after making it through the nightmare bit of the Champions of Just quest and getting to the part where you defemd the Great Hall,all my companions simply disappeared. Any Ideas on how to fix this? BlueMoon865 (talk) 07:59, August 19, 2016 (UTC) : What platform are you playing on? ''--Isolationistmagi'' 07:22, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, nevermind, got it fixed. but I'm playing on the Xbox One, and am having yet another problem, this time with the Black Emporium DLC. I've tried restarting, logging out then logging back in, everything I was told, but none of it worked. All that happened after getting the DLC was an exclamation mark on the map in the second level of Skyhold that is right on top of a door next to the gazebo in the gardens, and I can't even open that door. Any help would be appreciated. BlueMoon865 (talk) 08:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) : Well, I usually play on PC, but the first recommendation I can think of off hand would be to reinstall the DLC. Beyond that, how upgraded is Skyhold? It could be that the DLC is tied to a portion you've yet to renovate. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to butt in but thought I'd share my thoughts on the matter. Have you started upgrading the garden? The other major upgrades don't seem to have an exclamation mark but the garden one does. It's also nearby the gazebo, however it's not behind any doors so it's possible that's not what you're seeing. In case it is though, go to the garden and interact with that little construct you see when you're about to make camp in the wilderness. My other guess is, if it is something behind the door, wait for Skyhold to fully open up. Throughout the story Skyhold gets renovated and eventually there won't be any doors left that you can't open. I also have a vague memory of an exclamation mark popping up for me sometimes in the bedroom. I'm not sure how close that would be to the garden, but it probably won't hurt to check the bedroom to see if the exclamation mark is there. I recommend checking either your desk or the wardrobe. I think the latter is more likely to be the exclamation mark if it is in the bedroom but we'll see. I don't think this is related to the DLC personally, but if all of the above fails reinstalling the DLC probably won't do any harm. --Liaison Shaw (talk) 04:14, August 27, 2016 (UTC) I know this isn't important in the grand scheme of things but I saw on your page talking about whether the DA world is flat or spherical, that you asked "is it flat like Narnia or Medieval Europe" and that really tripped my historian buttons, so I can't let it go. Human beings have known the world was round since the time of the ancient Greeks. The idea that Middle Ages Europeans believed the world was flat is a myth that was formed in the 20th century--educated Europeans of the period absolutely did know that the world is round and that includes Christian scholars. There was no competition between Christendom and the rest of Europe over the question. Nor can it be said that the early knowledge of the Earth's roundness was lost for a period and had to be rediscovered. We've known all along for at least two thousand years, if not more. We figured it out from astronomical observations of lunar and solar movement. For that matter, seafaring technology left no doubt. We perceive the horizon slipping down over the ocean the way we do because the earth is spherical and this was something sailors understood very well. The idea that Europeans believed the world was flat in the middle ages has never been anything but idle fiction.